The Devious ZauberGrimm
by Mighty Action X
Summary: When havoc was erupting here and there during the course of the Season 5 Finale and the 1st quarter of Season 6. Kelly Schade-Burkhardt was just a child laid waiting in his crib for things to end. Or was he?


From the limits of his crib, Kelly Schade-Burkhardt register into his infant mind what were transpiring around him. He knows he's not in a good place. His Momma was forced to leave his Dada by the bad men and earlier, he heard his Momma being hurt by that mean old grandpa and his big sister's Dad is letting him.

This made little Kelly mad.

"I don't like Daddy's friends," Diana's head suddenly popped above his crib. "They're mean. And Momma hates him because of that."

Revealing herself, what she saw and heard were immediately registered into Little Kelly's mind. He doesn't know how it works. He's a baby and doesn't give mind to explanation but he likes knowing what the people near him are thinking especially if it's from his Momma and Dada.

They always carry beautiful thoughts when they are around him. It's beautiful and nice. But lately, it had been the opposite and Diana's current thoughts are the latest addition to that. Her Dada and those bad people are out to hurt his Dada.

Little Kelly is utterly furious now.

"What? Did you say something?" Diana asked.

He must help Momma and Dada, Kelly thought. And the only person who can do that for him is Diana. Hence, he started projecting his thoughts to her.

"A Hero?" Diana's eyes suddenly sparkled. "That's right! Mommy loves your Daddy because he's a Hero. He always saves everyone and Mommy likes him because of that. So if my Daddy becomes a Hero too, Mommy will like him."

Little Kelly smiled to his sister.

"Thanks Kelly," she said and jumped off from his crib. "I know what to do now!"

A few minutes later, Diana returned.

"I did it Kelly!" " Diana announced proudly. "I made Daddy beat the mean guy who hurt Mommy. She will like him now."

' _And my Dada is safe.'_ Kelly thought but kept it to himself, smiling widely to his sister.

She then left and missed to witness that her brother's eyes had momentarily turned black as well as that she remained oblivious from the fact that she'd just been manipulated by her baby brother.

* * *

Later that night, Diana's Dada returned home, anxious and completely upset. He's in a difficult situation now due to what Diana did.

Little Kelly smiled. _'That's good.'_ With something making difficult for him too, he'll be easier to dealt with. His Momma and Dada can figure something out.

His Dada visit that same night. He looks tired but he's okay and he missed them so much.

Kelly misses him too as well as his Momma. Little Kelly wish they could go home now but his Dada said not yet. Not until Diana's Dada is taken cared of.

Little Kelly gets upset and cursed Diana's Dada.

* * *

A few days had passed and finally, they are going home. Diana is still a handful but their Momma explained to her that it's his turn now to be with his Dada.

Little Kelly was elated but he also knows that Diana's Dada will be up to no good again.

On their way home, unseen by his Momma, Dada, and Diana, his eyes turned black again. This is not him being like his Dada but him woging. The exact same process that happens to his sister when she woge and use her power. He's doing the same thing, activating his power as a Zauberbeist.

A macho looking guy appeared but only Kelly could see him. Suddenly appearing there, he was initially confuse of what's going on but looking at Kelly, he immediately figure out what just happened. "Impressive," he said. "To think that Adalind's second kid is far more impressive. So, why did you call me, little guy?"

This guy is called Meisner. His Momma, Dada, and Diana likes him. He also has a crush on his Momma. However, he's dead. Diana's Dada killed him.

"You want me to take care of Diana's Daddy?" He asked.

Little Kelly smiled.

"Like the 'get rid of him' type of take care of him?"

Little Kelly inwardly shook his head. He doesn't like him but he doesn't want too for Diana to lose his Dada. That would be sad. His big sister will be sad. He wanted his Momma and Dada to be happy again but not at the expense of hurting Diana.

"You just want me to pester him? So he won't bother your parents anymore, is that it?"

Little Kelly smiled in response.

"Okay," he nodded. "I can do that."

Little Kelly smiled again and Meisner's figure disappeared. Now, everything will be fine for his Momma and Dada.

 **THE END**


End file.
